


Crisp White Shirt

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Canadian Grand Prix 2019, M/M, Old Relationship, Porn With Plot, Relationship revisited, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: Jenson is so happy he’s working the Canadian Grand Prix, especially when Sebastian takes his first pole position in 17 Grand Prix.





	Crisp White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Or the fic I wrote because Sky Sports F1 reminded me why I love Sebson so damn much
> 
> \- - - - -

He was so glad he was here. So glad that he was in attendance so that he could celebrate with him. It wasn’t like he was going to have to wait until later either, he was here right now and the TV crew were sending him through to the grid. He couldn’t bat the smile off his face as he stepped onto the track, eyes focused on the man climbing out of the scarlet red car. He chuckled lightly at seeing the famous finger back out. He suddenly realised it had been  _ way _ too long since he has seen it.

He moved around the other drivers, grabbing the pole sitter’s shoulder to get his attention. The moment he had his hand on him, he could feel him buzzing with happiness and adrenaline. He couldn’t help but get swept into the feeling.

The interview was too short, went by in a blur, but the voice in his ear was urging him to move onto the next driver. If Jenson had his way, he would have spoken only to Sebastian, getting him to describe each moment, each flick of the steering wheel, each daring moment that took his so close to the walls. Jenson couldn’t help his eyes keep flicking over to Sebastian as he moved through the top three cars, looking like he owned the place. It sent shivers down Jenson’s spine. He was so glad he was here to celebrate this one with him.

Charles seemed very engrossed in his conversation with Sebastian when Jenson interrupted him, and it made the Brit briefly wonder what it all could have been about. He knew well from his time on the grid the secret discussions that went on between the drivers up and down the grid. He realised that maybe he missed this sport a little more than he would publicly let on. But it was so different now. He would certainly be in the ‘old dog let’s not really talk about them unless they’re discussing retirement’ section of the grid now, and he was pretty glad he’d missed out on that the first time.

The retirement rumours that had started to circulate Sebastian had really brought his feet back to the ground. Jenson knew he himself wouldn’t last three days with the constant questioning about whether he was the best person to keeping the car or whether one of the young guns should have a chance.

Walking away from Sebastian and the others, Jenson was already mentally counting down the moments before he could be back in the German’s company. He couldn’t help but sneak himself one last look at the buzzing Sebastian, allowing his mind to already turn to that dark place in his mind where he imagined that red suit discarded on the floor…

He found himself distracted for the rest of the afternoon, wanting to be anywhere but walking down the paddock with the Sky F1 team, talking about other people. He just wanted to keep gushing about Sebastian and his phenomenal lap. Yell it at the people who had been doubting Sebastian.

Jenson shook his head, trying to follow the train of thought that was being spoken about. Just a few more hours and those mental flashes of red he kept playing in his head could be in his hands.

\- - - - - -

Jenson smirked as he got to the hotel and the receptionist handed him an envelope. This could have been any point in the last ten years and Jenson loved the nostalgia of the secret communication. I

He took the lift, tapping Sebastian’s room key against his hand as butterflies filled his stomach. Using his slightly warped reflection in the golden panels surrounding him, Jenson straightened the collar of his white shirt, running a hand down the front of it to straighten it out. As the lift dinged to a halt, Jenson took a deep breath before stepping out onto Sebastian’s floor.

He heard the shower smattering against the shower floor as he let himself into Sebastian’s room, unable to help the blood pooling in his body at the thought of a wet, naked Sebastian. Somehow, he managed to refrain himself for clambering into the bathroom to join him, instead slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. He slipped the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outside of Sebastian’s door before closing it with a gentle snap.

Jenson smiled as he approached the bathroom, hearing the soft tones of Sebastian singing drifting on the air. It was mesmerising, and Jenson found he could have easily just stood and listened to him all evening. Quietly, he opened the bathroom door, taking a seat on the closed toilet and collecting a towel in his hand ready to hand to Sebastian.

The air in the bathroom was warm, fuelled by the hot water currently flowing over Sebastian’s body. Jenson let himself relax, the slight perfume to the air setting into his senses. His eyes flickered open as, a few moments later, the water shut off and the shower curtain was pulled back.

“That was one hell of a lap.” Jenson smiled up at Sebastian, holding out the towel. Sebastian smiled brightly back at him.

“I thought so.” He smirked, taking the towel. Jenson took in every inch of him, biting his lip to stop himself chasing droplets down Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian deliberately kept missing himself with the towel, loving the feeling of Jenson drinking him in. “You could have joined me.”

“I’ve only been here a couple of minutes.” Jenson said, his eyes unable to find Sebastian’s eyes as he was too busy drinking in everything else. It really had been too long.

Before Jenson even realised he had moved, Sebastian threw himself into his lap, crashing their lips together. Jenson’s hands easily found Sebastian’s waist, pulling him closer as they slid down to his hips.

“I wish you had joined me.” Sebastian panted, his lips kissing across Jenson’s neck. The Brit melted back in his seat, allowing wave after wave of pleasure to rush over him. “I was hoping you would.”

“S-Sorry…” Jenson muttered, turning to catch Sebastian’s lips as the German started pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Jenson licked into his mouth, trying to grab some sort of control of the onslaught as Sebastian pushed his hands under the half open shirt, tickling across Jenson’s hot skin. “No…” Jenson breathed as Sebastian dipped his head, kissing oh so softly at the sensitive skin on his neck. Sebastian stuttered, frowning up at the older man.

“No?”

“We’re not doing this with me sat on a toilet.” Jenson quipped with a smile. Sebastian giggled cutely. He climbed gracefully from Jenson’s lap, making a great show of standing up that Jenson had no issue watching. The lust burned from his eyes as he help out a hand for Jenson, holding the towel seductively across his body.

Jenson chased him out the room, getting a hold of the towel and snatching it away as soon as he could. He crowded Sebastian’s body against the bed, tumbling down on top of him so he could sit over him, greedily eyeing him up.

“I think you gave Toto some cause for concern.” Jenson said absent-mindedly, catching a droplet on Sebastian’s shoulder and dragging it down to his hip, catching other specs of water as he did. It cause the younger man to gasp below him, back arching off the bed.

“I don’t really want to be thinking about Toto right now…” Sebastian panted as Jenson did it again, causing the Brit to chuckle lightly under his breath.

“It relieves me to know he doesn’t turn you on.” Jenson poked, loving how undone Sebastian was becoming below him with the smallest of touches. Sebastian whimpered slightly as Jenson’s finger slowly got lower with each droplet. It may have been a while, but they had done this so many times before it made Jenson happy to know he could still unravel the four-time world champion with just his index finger.

Impatience got the better of Sebastian, and he pushed himself up to a sitting position to steal Jenson’s lips with his own. Using the momentum, he caught Jenson in his arms and rolled them over so he was straddling the Brit. Jenson’s hands came to a natural rest on Sebastian’s hips as he pushed Jenson back so he could straddle his hips.

“I wanted to tear this off you all day.” Sebastian muttered in Jenson’s ear, his fingers back under the crisp white shirt that was half hanging off Jenson’s torso. Jenson made no complaints as Sebastian tore at the material, his fingers spreading over the newly exposed flesh. Jenson pulled Sebastian closer as he latched his lips onto his neck.

“Oi – I’ve got to be on television tomorrow” Jenson chastened, tapping lightly at Sebastian’s arse to make him stop. There was a mischievous look in the German’s eyes.

“Never stopped you before.” Sebastian said, kissing lightly at the spot he had been attacking, the point he knew could wipe Jenson’s mind blank of anything but pleasure. He knew it was working when Jenson’s grip on him got tighter.

“Easier… To hide…. Before…” Jenson pleaded, trying to remind himself why he couldn’t let Sebastian do what he wanted to do. With team shirts and turtleneck racing underwear it was easy to keep a bruise-like mark hidden from the world. But an open shirt would just have it perfectly on display. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t let Sebastian do that.

He forced himself to push Sebastian round, pinning him underneath him once again. He didn’t give the German time to protest as he slipped down his body, holding his legs wide apart and kissing softly at his inner thigh. Sebastian turned to jelly beneath him as he hooked his leg around Jenson’s back, pulling him closer.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Sebastian said, his eyes locking with Jenson’s. Jenson kissed his thigh once again, dragging his tongue closer to his leaking cock.

“I’ll take them off if you promise to stay still.”

“And watch?” Sebastian said, biting his lip. Jenson smirked.

“You always did like to be teased.” Knocking Sebastian’s leg off him, Jenson stood between his legs, undoing the last few buttons of his shirt. Jenson gave him a little twirl, slipping the material down his shoulders slightly in a suggestive way as he did.

“Leave that on.” Sebastian whispered so quietly Jenson wasn’t sure if he’d actually said anything. Jenson frowned at Sebastian, but as he moved to take off the shirt Sebastian shook his head. Pushing it aside, Jenson moved his fingers to his belt.

The second pair of hands caught him out, as he hadn’t been looking at Sebastian at the time, but before a complaint could reach his lips Sebastian had exposed Jenson to the room, slipping his cock in his mouth. Jenson had to grip tightly to Sebastian’s shoulder to stop himself losing his footing as the pleasure poured through him.

“I told you not to move…” Jenson breathed; head tipped back as Sebastian slowly dragged his tongue down the underside of his member. The world was spinning off kilter and Jenson wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stay standing if Sebastian kept this up. It had been too long since he had been intimate with Sebastian, he’d forgotten just how good it all felt.

Jenson curled his fingers into Sebastian’s hair as the German continued his slow onslaught. His toes curled into the carpet as Jenson was taken aback in just how well Sebastian knew his body. Knew all the little spots that made him see stars. He was panting hard now, barely able to keep standing as Sebastian’s expert tongue played over him.

He caught Sebastian’s neck to make him stop, looking down at him through lidded eyes and brushing his thumb over his lip. Sebastian looked back up at him, a debauched mess just for him, and slowly took Jenson’s thumb in his mouth. The groan that pushed through his body was entirely unintentional.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Jenson growled, catching Sebastian’s cheek in his hand and tipping his head back to kiss him again. Kicking his trousers and pants off, Jenson climbed back on top of him, being welcomed back to Sebastian’s body like he was returning home. He tickled his fingers down Sebastian’s sides as he pressed his lips to a spot just below Sebastian’s left ear. The bite of Sebastian’s nails into his back let Jenson know that he still knew Sebastian’s body as well as Sebastian knew his.

He didn’t waste time on a build-up, sinking down to Sebastian’s hip to return the favour. He submitted himself to Sebastian, letting the German grip tightly into his hair and push up into his throat, coping, just as he always had, with the erratic thrusts Sebastian shot his way. He knew this was a sign that Sebastian was close; he always lost his coordination as pleasure overtook every muscle in his body. He was chasing his release.

Holding his hips down, Jenson let him slowly slip from his mouth, hovering just a moment on his tip to suck lightly, making the man below him squirm. Sebastian opened his legs wider as Jenson panted, inches from his hard member, but Jenson shook his head.

“You know the rules.” Jenson said softly, kissing at Sebastian’s hip. Sebastian whimpered at him.

“You’re not racing” He begged. Jenson fixed him with a stern look.

“But you are. I’m not gonna be the reason you don’t kick arse tomorrow.” Jenson moved up his body, kissing gently at Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian’s mouth fell open in a gasp as their hard cocks rubbed together.

“Please please please please please please,” Sebastian begged, his eyes squinted closed. He tried to shift his body so he was sitting in Jenson’s lap, offering his arse desperately, but with Jenson being on top he used his body weight to keep Sebastian still.

“No.” Jenson said softly, returning his lips to that point behind Sebastian’s ear. “You’ll be sore.”

“I don’t care” Sebastian breathed, his body opening up to Jenson as Jenson played all the right spots to make his body sing.

“You will tomorrow when you’re uncomfortable.” Jenson kissed the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “We have rules.”

“I  _ need  _ you.” Sebastian pleaded, gripping tightly to the opening of Jenson’s shirt. He nuzzled against Jenson’s neck. “Please…” Jenson pushed Sebastian’s shoulder to stop him getting closer. One of them needed a clear head.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow you can have me however you want me.” Jenson promised, brushing his fingers through Sebastian’s damp hair. Sebastian finally opened his eyes, looking up at him. He bit his lip, as if still wanting to fight with the submission, but he knew Jenson was right. He knew why they made their rules all those years ago.

When Sebastian nodded, Jenson wrapped his hand around them both.

Sebastian arched his back, pushing himself closer to Jenson as the Brit pulled them off, trying to keep a steady pace. But the calm focus he had had moments ago was overtaken by burning desire and the sheer sexiness of the man falling apart in his arms. He caught Sebastian’s moans in his own lips, kissing him deeply and trying to feel as close as he could to Sebastian.

Shuffling slightly, he maneuverer so he could thrust his hips against Sebastian. Pleasure was pushing through both of them, making them unable to do anything but seek out pleasing the other. He barely noticed Sebastian’s lips crashing against his neck, the sheer pleasure of it clearing everything else from his head. He hadn’t realised he had reached he free hand around Sebastian, teasing at his arse.

Lips inches apart as they exchanged breaths, they came together, Jenson unable to control the jutting of his hips. Sebastian clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso under the once crisp white shirt. Sebastian was whispering things Jenson didn’t understand in German directly into his ear, just as he always did. It made Jenson feel like this could be happening at any moment of their history together. He could barely take that feeling, needing to have Sebastian closer to him, hold him in his arms forever.

Moments passed where it was just them, as one, exchanging pants of air. Sebastian’s fingers found their way into Jenson’s hair, playing with the short strands as they both came down from their high.

“You’re heavy.” Sebastian commented. Jenson huffed out a laugh.

“I would move, but I don’t think I can.” He muttered in response, loving how he heard Sebastian’s laugh though his chest, that he had rested his head on. He kissed at Sebastian’s collarbone. “I missed you.”

“I never went anywhere.” Sebastian said, his fingers stalling in Jenson’s hair a moment. Jenson looked up at him.

“You know why I had to.” Jenson said softly. Sebastian shrugged, resuming his fingers playing through Jenson’s blonde spikes. “Hey-”

“-I know.” Sebastian muttered, kissing Jenson’s forehead. “I just…. Missed you a lot.” They had never said ‘I love you’ to each other. Jenson didn’t really know why, he felt like he had always loved Sebastian, but saying it had never felt right. Jenson was a strong believer in actions speak louder than words, but he constantly forgot that deep down below it all Sebastian was a hopeless romantic. Maybe he should have tried harder in the last three years. Maybe he should have made the time.

“Come on, I need another shower now.” Sebastian said, trying to shift Jenson off him. Jenson smiled, but the emotion didn’t quite reach his eyes. He should have made more time for Sebastian, so why hadn’t he?

“Maybe I’ll join you for this one.” Jenson said to the ceiling, trying to gauge the mood. Sebastian was also very good at hiding his emotions. Something Jenson was sad to discover was still true.

“You sure you can go again that soon, old man?” Sebastian poked, and it was just like the last few minutes hadn’t happened. Jenson looked over at Sebastian, framed beautifully in the doorframe, happily letting Jenson take in his body and clearly feeling confident about how he looked. Jenson loved it when confidence oozed out of him.

“With you, no problem.” Jenson smiled, pushing to his feet and crossing to Sebastian. He tried to hide how shaky he felt, the after waves of their exploits hitting him hard as blood tried to return to his head. He kissed Sebastian gently in the doorframe, partially to ground himself but partially to try and show that there was more to his appearance this evening than just sexual pleasure.

He really had missed Sebastian.

\- - - -

Sebastian pouted as his fingers gripped nothing but bed sheets. He had hoped, as he always did, that the bed wouldn’t be empty the morning after a night with Jenson, but who was he kidding. Jenson had never stayed before, so why should last night have been any different. He usually let Sebastian fall asleep on him, then he would sneak out, leaving a note for him on the bed side table on the back of the envelope Sebastian’s key had been in.

Sebastian squinted his eyes open, looking for the note. But there was no note. Instead, he saw the back of a white shirt and smelt a hint of coffee. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming when Jenson turned around, grin on his face, holding two cups of coffee.

“I said no.” Jenson tutted, indicating to the bruise-like mark at the base of his neck. Sebastian blushed. He wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

“You also said no to fucking me, but-”

“-I didn’t fuck you.” Jenson interrupted, passing Sebastian his coffee.

“Close enough.” Sebastian muttered with his lips on the mug. He sighed as he took his first mouthful. “You’re dressed.” Jenson gave him a sad look. 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I need to go back to mine before I leave for the track….” Jenson tipped Sebastian’s chin up when he looked down, licking their eyes back together. “I wish I didn’t have to.”

“At least we get coffee.” Sebastian smiled a little. Jenson beamed at him. 

“Best coffee you’ll ever have. Made by these loving hands.” Sebastian had to admit that knowing Jenson had made him the coffee made it taste just that little better. A few moments of silence passed between them. 

“How long before you have to go?” Sebastian asked his coffee quietly. Jenson relaxed back in the bed. 

“No rush.” He sighed, opening his arm out for Sebastian. Sebastian smiles cutely, snuggling closer to Jenson. “Hey, Seb?” 

“Hmm?” Sebastian asked, looking up at Jenson. Jenson leaned down to him, nuzzling softly. 

“You’re gonna knock them dead today.” Jenson beamed, pride oozing out of him. And as Jenson pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, Sebastian knew he could. 

 


End file.
